The Closet
by Trikster Queen
Summary: What happens when Daphne hides a homeless man in the closet for six hours?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! This is my first fanfic, so no flames please.**_

Chapter One

_**Third Person P.O.V.**_

_DING DONG!_

"Daphne! Can you get the door? I'm doing my homework!" Sabrina said from the room they shared in their New York apartment.

"Ok!" Daphne answered. She walked over to the door and opened it. There was a homeless man standing there. "Um, hello?" Daphne said uncertainly.

"Hello . . . My name is . . . um . . .Fred," the man said hesitantly, looking at the five-year old girl. "I was wondering if you could help me. I need some food," Fred explained.

"Okay," Daphne said. "I'll see what I can find. Why don't you come in?"

Fred agreed, and came inside. He was awed at what he saw. They were everyday things, but seemed like luxury to Fred, who didn't have those things.

_**Daphne's P.O.V.**_

_Poor guy. I feel sorry for him. It must be hard to live by yourself. Hey! Maybe we could adopt him. No, I don't think mom and dad will approve. I could hide him though, couldn't I? Yeah! Under the bed? No. In the kitchen? No, mom always goes there. How about the closet? Yeah! That'll work! No one ever goes there except to get their jackets. Or, I could put him in my closet. That's a better idea. No one will ever suspect anything. _

"Fred!" I yelled. "Come here!"

" Daphne, who is it?" Sabrina asked.

_Uh Oh. I forgot about her._

"One of my friends!" I yelled back. "Can you tell mom?"

"OK," she said.

"Come on!" I said to Fred, and led him to the closet.

_**Sabrina's P.O.V.**_

_That's funny. Daphne never has friends over. Oh well. I'll tell mom._

"Mom," I said, walking into the kitchen. "Daphne has a friend over."

"Okay, sweetie," Veronica said "thanks for telling me."

I walked back to finish my homework, and saw Daphne doing something in the closet. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Oh!" she jumped and slammed the door. "I was . . .um . . . I was looking for my coat?"

"Okay, but your coat is in the laundry." I told her.

_What is that smell?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the **__**Sisters Grimm**__**.**_

_**Third Person**_

"Do you smell that stink?" Sabrina asked.

"What sti-" then Daphne sniffed. "Oh, that. Yes! That is why I was in the closet. To find the stink."

"But you just told me that you were looking for your coat," Sabrina stated.

"Yes, Captain Obvious. But, _however_, I was also looking for the stinks' source," Daphne said, saying_ however_ with an English accent.

Just then, Fred farted.

Unfortunately, Sabrina heard it. "What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?"

Another fart. "That!"

"What? I didn't hear anything." Daphne lied.

"That _fart_!"

"What fart?"

Sabrina looked at Daphne curiously. "Never mind," she muttered, then went out of the room.

When Sabrina was gone, Daphne sighed. _That was close_, she thought.

"Okay, Fred. You can come out now, but you'll have to go back in when I leave the room. Okay?" Daphne asked.

"Okay," Fred agreed.

_**Sabrina's P.O.V.**_

_Something's going on with Daphne. She's been acting strange. I wonder what's going on. Anyways, I'm going to tell mom about the stink. She eill probably know what to do._

"Mom!" I shouted to her above the clanking of pots and pans. "There is a weird smell in my room!"

"It must be the food," she yelled back.

"Okay," I agreed dubiously. Mom's food never smells. Maybe it's a new recipe, I'll go and ask. "Is it a new recipe?" I asked..

"No," she said. "It is spaghetti and meatballs. Hardly new."

"But the smell in my room smells like old, dried, sweat. Sorta like someone who hasn't taken a shower for a long time," I explained.

"Ok. Did you check for the cause?" mom asked.

"Yeah, but I'll go and check again." I said.

Just then Daphne came into the kitchen. "Can I have something to eat?" she asked.

"Yes," mom answered. "There is some leftover pizza from yesterday's lunch in the fridge."

"Thanks, mom," Daphne said.

_**Daphne's P.O.V.**_

_Pizza! That's a good leftover for Fred to eat. I will get three slices for him._

I started towards the room Sabrina shared with me. Making sure no one was looking, I told him to come out. "Here," I said, giving him a slice. "Eat this."

"Thank you so much," Fred told me.

"No problem," I replied.

Then I heard someone coming. "Hurry! Get in!" I said, pushing him towards the closet.

Then Sabrina opened the door. "Who were you talking to?" she asked curiously.

"No one!" I said quickly. "I was talking to myself."

"Right," Sabrina said skeptically.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Daphne's P.O.V.**_

Veronica came into the room. "Phew! Sabrina, you were right. This place smells. Did you look for the cause?"

"Yes," Sabrina replied. "Daphne looked in the closet and I looked everywhere else. We couldn't find anything though."

"That's too bad. You both will have to sleep in the living room today. I'll get some extra blankets and pillows." Veronica said, then walked out of the room to get the sleeping things set up.

When she was gone, Sabrina walked out to help her.

"Fred," I asked in a loud whisper. When did you last take a shower?"

"I don't know. Probably three weeks ago," he replied.

"Eww!" I said.

"No need to rub it in," he said indignantly.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Sabrina! Daphne! It's time to eat!" mom called.

"Okay!" I called. "I'm coming!"

"I have to go," I told Fred. "I'll be though."

"Okay," he said.

_**Third person**_

While Veronica set the table, Henry came home.

Sabrina and Daphne opened the door for him.

"Hi daddy!" they both said.

"Hi, kids," he said. "I smell something good," he followed his nose to the kitchen. "What are you making?" he asked Veronica.

"Not making,_ made_," she said with a smile. "Anyways, I made spaghetti and meatballs."

"Oh, good," Henry said. "I love that dish."

"Then start eating!"

While everyone was eating, Henry asked how their day was.

Before anyone could answer, Sabrina said, "There is a weird smell in my room and now me and Daphne have to sleep in the living room."

"Daphne and I, Sabrina," her dad corrected.

"Ok," Sabrina said.

Then Veronica finished her food and said, "I am going to get your clothes ready for tomorrow."

"Oh! Can I choose what clothes I want to wear? I'll go with you," Daphne said, getting up to follow Veronica

"Daphne, you can tell me which clothes you want to wear, but you are not going to get up until you finish eating your food," Veronica said sternly.

"But-but," Daphne sputtered.

"No buts," Veronica said.

_**Daphne's P.O.V.**_

_Oh, no! This is not good. Fred is in the closet! I have to do something._

Then Veronica screamed. Henry ran to the room, yelling "What is it?"

"Oh, no," I groaned.

Sabrina and I ran to our room, where Fred was standing in the middle of the room.

"Who are you?" Henry demanded.

"My name is Fred, and your daughter," he said pointing at me, "hid me in the closet."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Daphne's P.O.V.**_

"Daphne Delilah Grimm!" Henry roared.

Sabrina looks at me in shock. Her face was saying something like, _Seriously? How could you be this stupid?_

I look at the ground.

"What exactly did you think you were doing? I thought we taught you better than this!" Henry yelled.

"Henry, calm down," Veronica said.

"Calm down! Calm down? You expect me to calm down when my daughter hid a person in the closet?" Henry exploded.

"Well, I think I'll be going now," Fred said.

"Oh, no you don't," Veronica said. "You are going to stay right here."

"Daphne needs a punishment," Veronica said.

Henry thought for a moment. "Okay, Daphne your punishment will be that you can't go to Vanessa's birthday party, and you will have to do your chores first thing in the morning before school for a week. I don't care if you get late. Understand?"

I nodded, and then said, "But I was just trying to help him. He was homeless, so I decided to give him a place to stay."

"You are not supposed to invite people and hide them _in the closet _without permission. Not that it's okay to hide them in the closet in the first place, of course," he added as an afterthought.

"Can I go now?" Fred asked.

Veronica and Henry looked at him. "No!" they said simueltaneusly

"I think we should call the authorities," Henry said.

"Oh, no, please don't call the police," Fred begged.

"Why shouldn't we? You let our daughter hide you in the closet, and I'm betting you knew the consequences of what would happen," Veronica said.

* * *

_**A/N: Cliffy! Actually, I left off at a cliffhanger because now I have writers block. Someone help!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**_A/N: I wish there is some kind of medicine or remedy for writers block. I hate it!_**

* * *

_Narrator's P.O.V._

"I am sorry, but I just wanted a place to rest for a while. Then I was going to leave," Fred explained.

"So, you decided that _hiding in the closet_ for _six hours_ was a good place to rest?" Henry demanded.

"Um, actually, your daughter put me there, as I explained before, so I didn't have much of a choice."

"You could have told her no," Veronica said.

At that Fred looked sheepish. "I didn't think of that?" it came out as a question.

Then Sabrina spoke, "I think you are lying. I bet you thought of it, but you still wanted to stay here."

"No!" Fred denied it quickly.

"Sabrina is a good judge of character and is very good at seeing through lies, and I assume she is right," Veronica said. "But since you are homeless, I'll give you some slack. You can go," at this Henry started to protest, but Veronica silenced him with a look. "He's homeless, and I suppose that can be the cause of his bad behavior," Veronica explained to Henry.

"Okay, I suppose you're right," Henry agreed reluctantly.

"You can go," Veronica said to Fred.

"I'll show you to the door," Henry said.

When Fred was gone, Henry and Veronica were still mad, but had cooled down a little.

Veronica had a thought, "Sabrina, did you know about the man in the closet?" she asked.

"No," Sabrina replied.

"Ok, anyways, I am going to go for a walk in Central Park," Veronica said, pulling on her coat. "I need to clear my head. Bye!" and she headed out the door.


End file.
